Seven Devils
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: The final fight against Zelena has begun and Regina has found a way to defeat her, but every magic comes with a price. Is Emma willing to pay or is she too stubborn to let destiny work its way?


„Seven Devils all around me!

Seven Devils that will help me kill you, Zelena!

Seven Devils that will send you to hell!"

„But….They will take you too, Regina" Zelena spat venomly, certain of her success, believing Regina hadn't thought this through. Shocking to the green witch that was half-sister I calmly replied:

„I was dead when I woke up this morning, when I knew that I'd summon them!"

„What? Regina…" Emma's gasp didn't even startle me. I knew she'd react this way, that's why I didn't tell her in advance.

„No! If I die, I'll take your loved ones with me" Zelena lashed out a wall of fire above our heads, shooting the angst-inducing wall behind me. To my back up. The lined up people, that were indeed my loved ones. Standing in front of all of

Calmly I held up one hand to catch her last fighting attempt simply like nothing happened.

„As I've said. You will do no more harm, Zelena. The Seven Devils will be all around you! You were dead the minute you started to threaten my family. Now you'll pay!" My orbs turned as dark as the night, that surrounded us.

My last thought went to Emma and Henry. I was greatful that my son didn't have to witness this now. My body arched forward as 7 dark souls appeared around me, each of them drained on my life strength, shooting forward into Zelena, who let out gruesome screams.

As the last one shot into her, her lifeless body collapsed onto the ground.

Meanwhile I was barely able to keep myself from losing consciousness. I fell onto my hands and knees. Breathing heavily, feeling the life seeping out of my cachectic body.

Within a heartbeat Emma was by my side.

„I'm sorry, Emma."

„Why didn't you tell me?" Her sobbing was tearing my heart apart.

„I knew if I had told you, you would've st- stop- stopped me…" I could barely keep my eyes open.

„Damn right, I would have done that, Regina. How could you do this to me? To Henry?" I fell forward and she caught me, like she always did. My beautiful blonde laid me into her arms.

„Gosh, Emma, you are so beautiful. I sh- should've told you that more of-often…"

Talking became too hard.

„Please, Regina…You'll have plenty of time to tell me…"

„I love you, Emma, don't ever forget that…" With my last strength I managed to look into her gorgeous eyes and managed to smile at her, that's how I wanted her to remember me.

„Noo. Regina. Come on. Don't do this to me." Emma begged.

Seconds later.

The seven devils shot out of Zelena's body up into the sky. Suddenly one of them stopped and stood still up in the air. That's when an unknown voice in Emma's head told her something.

Without a doubt in mind Emma ripped her own heart out and broke it into two pieces.

„Noo, Emma. What are you doing? - Snow screamed watching helplessly from the sideline as her daughter did the unthinkable.

Emma fought the urge to scream in agony as the pain subsided. Once it was done she placed the second half of her own heart in Regina's body.

Her own half she put her own half back into her chest. With her last strength she managed to kiss the lifeless body of the love of her life in her arms, before collapsing onto Regina half-covering her on the ground.

A second later Regina gasped "Emma" before falling out of consciousness once again.

The one of the seven devils that had stopped, smiled from the sky and flew up to heaven. Released.

4 days later.

Two women sat down in front of the fireplace, happy to both be home, alive, safe, left to themselves without anyone else disturbing.

„Do you want to tell me how you have once again managed to save me?" Dreading the hard topics has gone on long enough, Regina needed answers, it was killing her not knowing.

„I've split my heart into two. I simply gave you what you already owned, Regina."

„That was incredibly brave and I will forever be grateful, that you are such an idiot for even doing that…." – „Your idiot." – „Yes, but how did you even get this idea?"

„Believe it or not, a voice told me to."

„What voice?"

„Seconds after you died the seven dark souls emerged from Zelena's body, if I really think about it, eight souls escaped into the sky… Well, one of them stopped. That's when I heard a voice in my head. Telling me to save you. Telling me to give you my heart. So I just did that. While I've split it into two halves the soul continued to tell me how I could live just with a half, because a part of my heart could always rebuild itself since I am a true love born. But I only heard that partly. While I was unconscious that soul thanked me for releasing him, Zelena's soul had to take his place and he said he could go to heaven, because we both risked dying for our loved one."

Regina tenderly stroked her cheek while she neared herself to Emma's face beautifully illuminated by the firelight.

„I can't believe it's all over and we are still alive and together."

„I know, and I can't believe you would've left me alone…"

„I never meant to, I thought it was my only chance to keep you and our family save, Emma"

„Well, never try to sacrifice yourself again, let's face the next enemy together. Can you promise me that?" Emma looked hopeful into Regina's hazel eyes.

„I would promise you everything, Emma" - She leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
